


Connors, Onus

by LegionLight



Series: One-Shot Previews [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man - Elseworlds
Genre: Character Adaptation, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegionLight/pseuds/LegionLight
Summary: It had been a night of easy preparations. Had been a night of nerves and chills. Had been a night of shock and awe. And it had been a night of dread.He really should've met the man before that night.
Series: One-Shot Previews [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139390





	Connors, Onus

The night began somewhat akin to his expectations. He’d been able to correctly tighten his necktie. He’d been able to neatly comb his hair. He’d been able to carefully remove all but one flower, from a decorative vase. And aside from a reflecting, blinding beam of evening-setting light, he'd faced no difficulty in getting ready.

Once he'd wrapped the flowers into a protective bundle, and exchanged parting words with his parents, he departed from home. Down the block he walked. Snow crunched beneath his boots. Icy breezes lashed at his cheeks and exposed wrists. He’d never been one to like the cold. However, after knocking upon the door numbered 613, he forced himself to tolerate waiting in it.

When the door opened, he found himself dazzled. Bright blonde hair styled in a flipped bob, sported two tufts of curls forming golden-like waves. Eyes of cerulean blue were even more captivating, by the paired presence of violet eyeshadow and eyeliner. Many small, shiny-white pearls resided around her neck. And her lips- her dress-

“...Martha.” Speaking her name caused a twitch. It brought about a short smile. “Absolutely lovely.” But then with a nervous cough, it shook. “You are, that is.” And he proceeded to present the bundle to her.

Her gloved fingertips slowly slid around the bundle, narrowly brushing by his knuckles. She pulled the bundle out of his grasp. She lifted the combination of lilies, blue-stars, and the pinkest of roses. She breathed in their scent. Her expression became one of soft gratitude.

He gave a nod in response, before a man of forty-or-so years stepped into view. Martha spun around to face him. “Dad-”

“Mr. Maeweather.”

“You’re…the boy dating my daughter.” Mr. Maeweather’s hard, stone-cold gaze dissolved quickly. Rather too quickly, as a new smirk failed to reach his eyes. “Come inside."

“Dad please-”

"You still have to pick out a pair of shoes, right? And maybe some different socks, too?” Mr. Maeweather moved aside. He pointed towards the stairs.

“He’s not-”

“Upstairs. Now.”

Martha gulped. She spared her date a glance. Then she reluctantly did as ordered. He and Mr. Maeweather watched her ascent. And soon after a door slammed, her father and her date looked to each other.

“I wouldn’t have mind her hearing-”

"I do.” Mr. Maeweather’s sign of false joy stretched. “Now, come on in and follow me.”

Once he crossed the boundary of the Maeweather home, the teen took off his coat. “May I?” Mr. Maeweather merely waved his hand at the coat hanger. The teen put his coat up, and followed Mr. Maeweather into the living room.

Walls of painted beige, barely decorated by a few decent frames, were weathered. A crusty ceiling lied above, with one fixated bulb connected to it. A coffee table with some accumulated dust, had two fresh glasses of clear liquid set on it. Two chairs were positioned at the table ends. And the T.V situated between two sets of mostly-empty shelves, showing some drama show, was shut off.

“Water on the left is yours.”

The teen sat down after Mr. Maeweather, and picked up the glass. “Thank you.”

“Sure, although I would’ve like to poured you one before. Like how I would’ve liked to met you face-to-face, before tonight.”

Little, but prominent chills slithered across his spine. Even though he knew that was going to come up, he expected that it wouldn’t terribly affect him. That it wouldn’t trigger a reactionary instinct, wanting him to focus on the contents of his drink. Instead he opted to eye his host’s. And he saw that it contained three floating shapes.

“Would’ve liked to learn of you properly, instead of overhearing one of my daughter’s phone conversations. Would’ve liked to have invited you over for dinner. Would’ve liked to discuss sports, T.V shows, even some of that ‘great’ science knowledge you got.” Mr. Maeweather let out a grunt. “Would’ve liked to know this stranger who, for some recent reason, has got my babygirl seizing up whenever I ask about him.”

“Seizing up?” He found himself able to ask.

"Afraid.”

Whilst trembles affected his grip, the teen’s face became one of confusion. Although he’d noticed Martha acting a tad-bit unusual from time-to-time, he didn’t know it was out of some fear. Neither did he know why, or when exactly she began feeling such a way. But Mr. Maeweather expected him to have answers. And with no answers to give, the teen simply kept his gaze on Mr. Maeweather’s cup.

“There are many things a girl like her can fear today. Be it about her education, her current job, the increasing protests, her future in general. Outside of the protests, those are normal things to fear. When it comes to something about a boy though, to the point where she pushes family away, I’m more than just worried. I damn well want to know why. But right now, if not ever again, she won’t confide in me.” The father clicked his tongue. “Trust is as important as family. And she has little-to-no trust for me. Not after…” He trailed off. He blew out fierce air. Then he took a second sip.

“…But despite her being afraid, she trusts you. She respects you. She truly cares for you. I can tell. And because of all that, I...” The joy-display cracked. “...I’m willing to trust her. I’m willing...to trust you in taking her out tonight, but only if you vow to do two things.”

The teen lowered his full glass to the table. His brows pulled together. “What are they?”

“One: You will put an end to whatever has Martha seizing up. And two: No matter what happens later on tonight, you will do everything in your power to keep her safe.”

The teen ignored the unnerving desire to become stiff. He met Mr. Maeweather’s eyes. They had returned to a hardened state. But in those hazel irises, there was something else. Something that he'd been trying to hide: vulnerability.

The gaze belonging to cobalt-blue eyes, residing behind square-spectacles, became stern. “I promise-” He took a deep breath. “I swear, on my health.” And besides a creaking from the stairs, a period of silence spawned.

Mr. Maeweather ended it when he got up. With his chin, he gestured for the teen to do the same. The father held his free hand, and his glass out. At first, the teen only blinked. But then with his right, dominant hand, he grasped the father's. As they firmly shook, the teen made his glass connect with his host's.

The two males drank their separate waters. While the teen got to taste the near, room-temperature liquid with ease, Maeweather hacked. He ceased the handshake. He stopped the teen’s advancement with a held out palm. Then after a few coughs, he cleared his throat.

“Merely swallowed too much.” He put his glass down, showing that two cubes of three remained.

“Are you sure?”

"Positive.” Just as he said that, an all-too familiar pattern of noise came from outside. The teen headed over to the window. He resisted the urge to pinch his nose. The horns belonged to that blasted, black four-seater car. And it's driver had that wide, devilish grin.

“Friend of yours?” Maeweather asked after he'd walked up to his side.

“Somedays he’s merely there to embarrass me.” The teen signaled for the dark-haired youth to cut-it-out. The youth dramatically threw his head back, gaping his mouth open. But he soon complied. “But overall, yes. He is a good- no, he’s a great friend.” The teen gave Maeweather a strong look. “I trust him, completely.”

"So it would seem.”

“Dad?” Both males turned to see Martha, clad in sneakers with a purse strapped around her shoulder. “I’m ready.”

“Good.” Maeweather and the teen left the living room, along with their drinks. While the teen grabbed his coat, Maeweather patted and laid a hand on Martha’s shoulder. “I hope- I wish that you have the best time tonight. But don’t forget to stay on your best behavior.”

“I know.” She moved to lay a hand over his own. But it came to a sudden halt. It hovered, as if unsure. It was only after she'd met his eyes, that she decided to return her hand to her side.

Once Maeweather retracted his own hand, the teen held the coat out to Martha. She accepted it. She let him help with putting it on. Then after he'd opened the door, the pair took a step outside.

"Wait.” They both halted and looked back at Maeweather. “I should’ve asked this earlier, but our talk made it slip my mind: What’s your full name, boy?”

"Curtis, sir." His fingers entwined with Martha’s. “Curtis Conners.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Here's another One-shot preview. Watching most of the deleted scenes of TASM(The Amazing Spider Man), coupled with listening to some of it's score, gave me a push to write this! And I definitely considering continuing it, since Curtis Connors and his family deserve better.
> 
> Thank you for reading! And happy National Freedom Day!


End file.
